nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sins of our Fathers
tsouffollownarathzul.jpg|Follow Narathzul Tsoufseraphin.jpg|Deal with Seraphin Warriors tsoufesara1jpg.jpg|Encounter Esara Esara.jpg|Goddess Esara tsoufesaranarathzul.jpg|Narathzul and Esara saldrinfire.jpg|God Saldrin's fiery welcome Tsoufgodsaldrin.jpg|God Saldrin tsoufmorala.jpg|Deadly stream of energy tsoufmorala2.jpg|Goddess Morala tsoufmralasdemise.jpg|Narathzul's wrath tsoufmalphas.jpg|God Malphas tsoufthewells.jpg|Energy Wells tsoufenergywells2.jpg|Stepping on the Energy Wells tsoufenergystones.jpg|Removing Energy Stones tsoufdeactivatedwells.jpg|Deactivated Energy Wells tsouftheremaininggods.jpg|The remaining gods:Tyr, Irlanda tsoufarkt2.jpg|Arkt's surprise attack tsoufarktnarathzu.jpg|Arkt and Narathzul deadnarathzul.jpg|Narathzul's demise Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description As now you have both the necessary tools to kill the Light-Born and the exact location of their whereabouts, Narathzul Arantheal is eager to put an end to their rule and become the Shadow God of Nehrim. Walkthrough Destination: The Stormwend Ruins Follow Narathzul Arantheal as he leads you towards the ruins of Stormwend. On your way you will encounter two Seraphin Warriors. Make sure that after dealing with them Narahtzul Arantheal leads the way again. Once both of you reach the ruins, Goddess Esara will start mocking Narathzul and the fight is about to begin. Overthrowing the Light-Born Goddess Esara Once the conversation is over, Goddess Esara paralyses Narathzul and summons four Seraphin Warriors to her aid. Deal with the Seraphins and help Narathzul to kill the goddess. When she is dead, your quest log will update with the information about her demise. God Saldrin After killing the goddess, you will hear a huge explosion and God Saldrin will come in fire. He is a powerful magician immune to fire spells. Defeating him will result in the update with your quest log stating that you have managed to kill the second of the Light-Born. Goddess Morala After killing the previous god, Goddess Morala will appear and attack you. Her coming will be accompanied by the appearance of randomly striking bright streams of electric damage, which will kill you instantly if they hit you, so be sure to avoid it at all costs. God Malphas With his appearance a few (9) Energy Wells will appear. They have healing powers, so you will not be able to kill Malphas unless all the energy wells are deactivated. In order to kill him, you need to remove Energy Stones from each of the wells (you should have 9 energy stones in your inventory in total). The easiest way to remove the Stones seems to walk as close as possible to the wells (as if almost stepping on them) and look into the well using spacebar all the time, until you finally open it and a Stone to remove will appear. Do so with the other wells. The deactivated wells will change their appearance and as soon as you have removed all the stones, God Malphas will stop regenerating his hitpoints and will finally die. The Stormwend Tower Destination: The Stormwend Tower Having defeated all four gods, Narathzul Arantheal will inform you that you are not done yet, as Tyr, the Creator and Goddess Irlanda are hiding inside the Tower. Follow Narathzul as he leads you towards the entrance to the Ruin of the Stormwend Tower. Enter the ruins and still follow Narathzul. Be on guard all the time, as from time to time you will be attacked by Seraphin Warriors. Irlanda's Secret Finally, Narathzul will lead you to a chamber where Tyr and Irlanda will descend down the stairs and Narathzul will initiate a heated dispute between him and the remaining gods. Irlanda will try to stop him, as she reveals that Narathzul is her and Tealor Arantheal's son. Tyr points out that he should have expected it as his Light-Born blood is why they did not kill him, but instead of this he was imprisoned. Moreover, he should have noticed that he is both unusually powerful as well as unnaturally long-lived. That is why Narathzul Arantheal did not realize that what he wanted to fight against was always an inseparable part of himself. Consequently, Narathzul cannot fulfil the predestination of the Tel'lmalthat. Narathzul's Demise When is becomes blatantly apparent that Narathzul cannot fulfill the predestination and cannot become the Shadow God, Arkt appears and strikes the final blow saying:'' "Rest in peace. Your life was hell enough." '' Notes *Do make sure that Narathzul accompanies you all the time during the way to the ruins of Stormwend. His presence will trigger the conversation at the Stormwend ruins with Goddess Esara. Tips *You do not need to use the Sword of Goth to kill the Light-Born. *Loot the bodies of the Light-Born as you might find some unique pieces of equipment. Following Quest *Into the Sky Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests